Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of augmented reality and, more particularly, to using augmented reality to initiate transactions.
Augmented Reality (AR) is a computer-generated environment that augments user's view of a real-world environment using computer-generated elements, such as sound, video, and/or other sensory outputs. AR can be implemented using computer-generated images that overlay a user-accessed view of a real-world. AR images can be displayed via AR glasses that are worn by the user, and thus can augment the real-world view seen by the user. For example, AR can be used to display supplemental images about certain elements in a field of vision of the AR glasses. The supplemental images are displayed in a way that aligns with real-world elements seen by the user.
A computer system that implements AR can access images of the real-world in the field of vision of the AR glasses. The computer system can then perform image analysis to detect certain elements in the accessed image. Based on element detection, the computer system can determine AR images to superimpose over the accessed image. The AR images can be moved and/or resized as the user moves the AR glasses and/or when the detected elements move, which can be caused by the user walking, user's head movement, movement of the detected elements, and/or via other movements. The user may also access a transaction system, such as a payment system, to conduct one or more transactions using an account of the user. However, the user may not obtain any benefit of using AR devices when accessing such a transaction system.